Lycan : The Beginning
by PhoenixRebel7
Summary: Kanan has been having these dreams. Dreams of a blue haired child that can take the form of a wolf. He feels a connection with this boy and is compelled to find him. But what he and the crew finds is not what he expects, a child called Ezra will come bombarding into their lives along with the secrets he carries. Will they help him through his trials ? Read and find out !
1. Chapter 1

Ezra : What's a Lycan ?

Rebel : You !

Ezra : What !?

Rebel : ( laughing insanely ) you will see Padawan

Kanan : ( Sweat drop ) She's insane

Disclaimer : You are totally correct I'm glad she doesn't own SW:R

Rebel : Shut up ! Anyway my new story ! Yay but during this story I'm going to play a little game with you I'll give you a quote from any TV show, movie , anime, book or song and you have to give me the answer in the review ! Fun right ?

Kanan : like anyone's gonna actually do that, your delusional Rebel

Rebel : We'll see about that Jedi ! First quote !

" we work in the dark to serve the light, We are… "

Rebel : Take a guess folks ! Sorry if I got the wording wrong !

Lycan: The Beginning

Chapter 1 ( Of Dreams and Discoveries )

He was running, tearing through the thick forest that enclosed his path. The pack was right behind him, he couldn't let them catch up, the scent of their territory line was right up ahead. If he could make it past they would have no reason to hunt him anymore. His paws were in pain and the gash at his side was burning like hell, tainting his white fur crimson.

The sound of their snarls and howls were right behind him but it didn't matter he was at the boarder and with one solid jump he'd be home free. He jumped the chasm, hearing the water down below while keeping himself from being bitten at the last minute. Then he landed on his back, in the tundra terrain of outcast wolf's.

The lycans of the forest territory growled at him and as the Alpha gave him one last bark of warning the pack morphed into their humanoid forms and run back into the cover of the forest.

He sighed as he turned back into his humanoid form his long blue hair hiding his face. He clutched his left side in agony as blood poured from the wound. He then stood shakily on thin legs and tried to walk across the snow covered ground but as he took one step he fell face first, his left leg twisted at an odd angle. He howled in pain as his vision blacked, his eyes dropping closed.

The last thing that was on his mind before the realm of unconsciousness claimed him was that the snow covered ground was tainted red.

xXx

Green-blue eyes opened in frustration as Kanan ran a hand through his sweat slick hair. That was the third time this week he had, had these dream visions and every time he would only catch a glimpse of what the blue haired child was up too.

The first time the boy was in his wolf form, laying down in a den like enclosure next to a slowly dimming fire. His golden eyes ( a color Kanan had always associated with evil ) looking into the distance waiting for something that never came.

The second time was when ( he assumed ) the boy was on one of his many "shopping sprees " Kanan had watched him, in tattered clothing and bare feet , stealing with ease. An ease no child should have but yet this blue eyed boy did. Right after that the boy had stolen from a meat rack but he was caught because of a silly mistake and Kanan was forced to watch him be punished in the most inhuman way.

His latest dream, vision, what ever you wanted to call it, the boy ( in his wolf form ) was being chased through a forest by an entire pack. The child was injured and Kanan had felt an undeniable fury in his veins but it was quickly quenched by relief as the boy made it to safety. But when he had seen the child screaming in pain and landing face first in the snow unconscious, his precious blood staining the powder red, worry grabbed his soul.

Kanan had woken up and immediately entered a meditative state trying to grasp on to the last fragments of the dream, trying to find out the reason as to why he was seeing these things but he once again came up empty handed. He growled in frustration, Kanan could tell that this boy was important, that the Force was trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure out what. He slowly stood and started to get dressed into his usual attire. As he was put his armored plate onto his shoulder the Ghosts com-link system went off.

" Can everyone meet me in the cockpit now "

He smiled at the groggy accent that came through the com-links. It looked like Hera had just woken up too and it seemed like the Twi'lek was not in a good mood. He walked out of his cabin the exact time their bomb expect did. Sabine smiled at him and gesturing for him to hurry up.

" Come on don't want to make Captain Hera more upset than she already is "

" Trust me, she'll take it out on me first Sabine "

" then you'll just have to play human shield for the rest if us Kanan "

He smirked and walked with her toward the cockpit, hearing Zeb and Chopper ( arguing as usual ) behind them. The cockpit doors opened and he suddenly wished he was back in his bed, fast asleep. Hera was pacing around, glaring out of the windows at the planet they were about to land on, then back at the communications platform they shared with Fulcrum or as they had come to know her Ashoka.

" Hera " he asked " what's wrong ? "

" What wrong ?! " yelled the Twi'lek " I'll tell you what's wrong my crew is meant to be on a vacation for two months and then Ashoka calls me saying she wants us to meet her on this force forsaken ice ball because its for they sake of the rebellion. And did I mention that it's a force forsaken ice ball ! "

Kanan smiled, there was the reason she was upset, not because their vacation time had been interrupted and they all knew Hera would never have a problem with rebellion. No the reason why Hera was upset was because she was being forced to land on an ice ridden planet. The Twi'lek had always hated the cold and he knew she'd much rather be on Jakku flying away from imperials than anywhere near a cold system.

" Hera, how about we " He gestured to the rest of the crew " take this mission while you stay on the ship and act as back up ? "

Now under normal circumstances Hera would of out right refused and hit him over the head with a metal tray for suggesting such an absurd idea but this was no normal circumstance and he could clearly see Hera silently thanking him for suggesting it.

" Your right love " she said " you'll probably need back up with all the trouble you get into anyway " Kanan shook his head at her comment as Sabine and Zeb burst out laughing. He tried to glare at them but he doubt it had any effect since he was smiling to.

" Anyway what's this planet called Hera ? " he asked

" Lycasan "

Kanan lifted a confused eyebrow at the name. It was one he had never heard before he became even more curious as to why Ashoka would ask them to meet on an unknown planet.

" Sabine can you get any Intel on this planet "

" I can try, but why now were going to be landing there soon enough "

Kanan couldn't answer that he knew it was silly but he felt… connected to this planet, he felt happy, relived that they were here which was weird since he had never heard of the planet until today. But still it was like the planet was calling to him and he wanted to find out why.

" Just please Sabine, why don't you settle an old man curiosity "

She just rolled her eyes at him and started to search through the data pad systems even hacking into a few imperial files to get information.

" Love I suggest if your going down there you wear your winter gear, I don't want to treat frostbite"

" Yes ma'am " he said as he gave her a two fingered salute and walked out of the cockpit to their " winter closet " he chuckled as pulled out each persons respective gear. His was a green thermal coat that also counted as a windbreaker with long thermal pants and snow boots along with gloves and a scarf. Sabine's was much the same except it was blue and black and came with a beanie. They were able to find Zeb a thermal cloak that had a hood attached to it along with a scarf but nothing else, and they didn't need Hera's gear so he just left it in the closet.

" Alright every one get suited up ! " he shouted and handed the clothing out to their owners. He put on his own winter gear and was already feeling warmer.

" So Sabine anything on this force forsaken ice ball that Hera has dubbed so well " He asked with a smile as he felt Hera's glare trying to burn through his skull. Sabine giggled at the sight while she projected her Intel.

" Lycansan is home to a species called Lycan. Their a humanoid/ hybrid race with many different qualities including the ability to morph into their hybrid form. They have advanced senses of hearing, scent and touch along with enhanced speed and sight. Lycans are divide into two groups Tames, who chose to follow their human side more than their hybrid side and Wilds who are the opposite. A lycans hybrid form is that of any species of wolf. "

Kanan was listening, he really was but when Sabine said wolf he shook his head in disbelief, confusion evident on his face. That was impossible it couldn't be… could it ?

"Kanan are you- "

" -Prepare for entry " said Hera gaining his and the crews attention, they smiled as Hera entered commander mode.

He was still a bit shocked about the planets indigenous people, was this really the planet where the blue haired child from his dream/visions lived ? It would make sense after all the child could morph into a wolf then back into a human. Kanan suddenly felt determined and sure that the force had led him here to find this child and that's exactly what he was going to do after their primary mission of course.

The Ghost dipped its head and entered the planets atmosphere, the hull being bombarded by a barrage of ice and wind. They all held onto their seats for safety purposes. Kanan looked through the window to try a gage where they were but it was no use he couldn't see a thing out there.

" Hera I think we should land until the storm has cleared probably the safer option "

" I would Kanan if I could see where the blasting hell I was going ! " she snapped back and he put his hands up in surrender before closing his eyes and connecting to the Force around them. He could sense life on the planet by the little blue pinpricks that came to light in his mind but they were all father east. Before he could tell Hera to fly east he sensed a slowly ebbing pinprick right up ahead calling out for help, its golden light fading fast. Kanan clenched his left side in pain as he gasped and exited they trance.

" Go straight up and then down " He said placing his hand on Hera's shoulder " I'll guide you "

" Love are you okay ? "

" I'll explain later, right now I just need you to land where I tell you "

" Alright Master Jedi " she replied

" A little less attitude a little more altitude Captain Syndulla " he teased

She rolled her emerald eyes at him and dipped the ship upward following Kanans guiding hand, the cockpit was silent as he guided her to lower the ship right on the edge of a forest.

" Land about five clicks ahead "

The Ghost dipped further and landed on snow covered ground right on the edge of a forest. They all sighed in relief and looked out the window. The storm had calmed some but to them it still looked raging, Kanan closed his eyes again and reached out through the force finding the little golden pinprick just up ahead.

" Alright Hera now lower the ramp I'm going out "

" What ! " shouted the rest of the crew and he resisted the urge to cover his ringing ears. Sabine and Zeb looked at him like he was a total idiot and Hera and her hands on her hips, her eyes saying one thing.

" Explain " He sighed

" Hera, please there's someone out here and their force sensitive. Their injured and fading fast I just need you to let me out for a few minutes I'll be fine " "

He looked at her pleading for her to let him go. He knew Hera had picked up that he had not told her the full story and he was worried that she wouldn't let him go until he told her the truth. He felt dread grip his soul as the golden light from the injured "unknown" grew dimmer. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Please Hera " He asked again and then he smiled in triumph as she shook her head slightly a fond smile on her face.

" Where was all this Jedi compassion when I met you ? " She asked

" Hmm probably buried under tones of alcohol " she giggled at that and lightly punched him on his arm.

" Fine but Zeb will go with and if your not back in fifteen minutes I'm sending Chop and Sabine after you, got it " He nodded, then with a sly smile and a wave of his hand he retorted.

" To scared to come and find us yourself captain " a warning through the force was all he got and Kanan ducked a punch aimed at his head and laughed as he backed out of the cockpit looking toward a fuming Hera. Then he turned to Zeb who was chuckling and motioned from the Lasat to follow him. Both walked out of the cockpit and through the halls toward the ramp, sliding down the ladder that lead them there. He then snatched his com-link from off his belt and radioed Hera.

" Please open up the hatch for us Hera " He asked in a sickly sweet voice

" Shut it " she snapped and then a moment later the ramp dropped down allowing the full force of the weather to hit them dead on.

" I've said this before and I'll say it again, Your crazy Kanan ! " shouted Zeb over the roar of the wind.

" Opinion noted buddy, now come on ! " he shouted walking off the ramp and onto snow covered ground, his hoodie protecting most of his face from the icy shards.

" Be safe " he heard Hera tell him through the com-link and he smiled.

" Will do " He said as Zeb caught up to him. He could hear the Lasat cursing under his breath, much like Hera would do if she was the one out here.

" So where's this force sensitive " Zeb asked

" The edge off the Forest, now hurry up He's fading fast "

" He ? How do you know if its a boy "

Kanan froze for a minute, cursing himself for letting that detail slip. It wasn't like he knew it was the blue haired child that was calling out to him through the force. But this forest, the whole area just seemed familiar to him and he knew where he had seen it from, his latest dream/vision. He turned back to Zeb with a forced smile.

" I can tell " He said and Zeb just nodded and carried on walking through the thick snow. Kanan sighed in relief, it wasn't that he didn't want the crew to know about his visions it was just… they were personal. He couldn't help but feel connected to this child and he knew it was stupid but he wanted to keep the visions to himself, he wanted to keep the child to himself.

" Its stupid " he thought " but its true "

" Kanan ! You should see this "

Kanan brought himself out of his musings and ran to catch up with the Lasat, who was standing near a tree right next to a chasms. He looked around until he caught a flash of orange under a sheet of white. As he looked closer he saw red under the snow, a pale hand sticking out and frost covered blue hair.

" No " he thought " No, no, no "

Kanan ran toward the heap of snow not even hearing Zeb call out for him. He reached out through the force, feeling the golden light coming off the figure. Kanan was now certain that the unknown signature was coming from the person covered by all that snow. The signature was coming from the blue hair boy he had been seeing in his dreams.

He fell to his knees beside the boy and started to dig him out of the snow. As he lifted him out of the snow and onto his lap, he breathed a sigh of relief but also felt worry rising to the surface. Kanan pushed the boys hair away from his face and smiled slightly. This was the child, he could feel it through the force.

" Kanan is that… " He turned back to face Zeb and nodded. Zeb looked grim and knelt down beside them.

" Boss.. What happened ? "

" I don't know " he answered as his mind whispered back " liar " Zeb nodded and stood up. " We need to get him back to the Ghost, Kids lost a lot of blood and looks about half frozen "

" You're right let's go " He said, then he put one arm around the boys shoulder and the other under his legs lifting him up bridal style, smiling when the boy layed his head on his shoulder. He stood and started walking back holding the kid closely to himself trying to share what body heat he had left.

The blizzard was gone now replaced by softly falling snow. They saw the Ghosts open ramp up ahead and Kanan sighed in relief as they sped up the pace. Sabine and Hera were waiting for them in the cargo hold, both gasping when they saw the child in his arms.

" Sabine go prep the med-bay, Kanan follow me " said Hera as Sabine ran to their med-bay and he and Zeb followed their mother hen pilot.

" What happened ? " She asked as she pulled open their "closet " and pulled out a thermal blanket giving it to Zeb to carry.

" We don't know we just found him lying in the snow, half dead Kids not looking good at all " answered Zeb as they walked into the med-bay. Kanan walk to the bed and carefully layed the boy down, watching as his small frame sunk into the bed. This boy was so frail, to light for his age ( not that he knew the boys age the dreams hadn't told him that )

" Right everyone out, I need to treat him with out interruption " Zeb and Sabine nodded then left the room the door swishing closed behind them.

" Kanan " she asked while he looked over the boy, placing the thermal blanket on child. " I want the truth Kanan "

" I know what happened to him " he said as he looked back at the boy, grimacing when he caught sight of the fading burses on his face.

" I saw it he was being chased through the forest by a pack of Lycans, they injured him on his left side and I think he broke his leg when he jumped the chasm. Hera I've been seeing this boy in my dreams, the force has been sending me images of his life. I cant explain it but I feel… connected to him, like I know him "

" Maybe the force meant for you to find him, it would explain your connection "

He just nodded and turned back to the blue haired boy, watching him intently waiting from any signs of waking. Hera smiled and started to treat her newest patient. Kanan watched her as she pulled off the boys holey shirt and wrap his blood side in bandages, then he saw her bandaging the kids left leg up. Then she went and lifted up the boys head to warp a bandage around a cut at the back of his head.

" there we go " she said as he looked toward her " warmth, rest and this little Lycan will be up in no time "

" How did you know he was a Lycan ? " He asked and Hera looked back with one of her " I'm not stupid faces " he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

" Right Lycasan, Lycan your not stupid "

" glad you think so love, now go get changed your clothes are soaking, and see if you can find anything for him " said Hera as she gestured to the sleeping boy. He saluted her and ran back to his cabin, getting changed into grey pants and a green turtle neck. Then he rummaged through his cupboard and found a blue skivvy and black long pants.

He walked back into the med-bay and saw his whole crew surrounding their guest. He laughed and walked to stand next to Hera.

" Here we are " he said handing the blue skivvy and pants to the Twi'lek. Then he went to sit beside the boy looking at his no longer pale face. Kanan reached through the force and gently probed the boys mind. He was surprised to see the incredibly strong mental shields blocking his path. Kanan exited his trance and looked at the boy curiously. He had never met an untrained force sensitive with such strong shields, he just have to find out how they were built and when they were, and he'd also have to find out the kids name. Calling him the boy was getting tiring.

" Kanan.. " whispered Hera and he looked to her confusion on his face, then he saw her pointed finger and he looked back at the boy. Nothing seemed wrong, he was breathing, no longer pale and his bright blue eyes looked…

Bright blue open eyes looked into his with fear, confusion and curiosity.

Kanan stared at the awake child in shock as the kid turned his head and turned to look at the crew. Then in a flash the child shot out of the bed and landed on the floor. But as he did he howled and fell forward into Kanans waiting arms.

" Whoa kid ! Calm down were not going to hurt you " he said as he set the squirming child onto the bed, holding the boys shoulders.

" Where am I ! Let me go you Empire scum ! "

" Calm down ! " He yelled " Your safe ! "

Kanan then sent calming waves toward the child, and the boy froze looking toward him in confusion. Kanan sighed and smiled slightly at the boy.

" Your safe, my friend and I " he pointed to Zeb " found you unconscious in the snow. You were badly hurt so we brought you back to our ship for treatment.

The boy looked nervously over at Zeb and he would swear to his dying day that the kids eyes flashed gold while he was observing the Lasat.

" Where am I ? " the boy asked his voice had turned neutral, but Kanan could still sense some fear coming off the boy even if the kids metal shields were blocking most of it.

" Your on my ship, called the Ghost welcome little Lycan " said Hera and Kanan realized to late that he should of stopped Hera from saying that. The boys eyes narrowed and they turned golden with silted pupils, his nails turned to claws and a deep growl filled the room.

" How did you know what I am " the boy said and Kanan carefully put his hands on the boys shoulders.

" Calm down kid if your calm I'll answer all your questions understood " the boy growled at him but relented and turned back to his human self.

" Talk " said the boy and Kanan nodded

" First of all I'm Kanan this is my crew Hera , Zeb , Sabine and Chopper we are a Rebel cell part of phoenix squadron so we have nothing to do with the Empire. We found you injured and treated your injuries. Right now your in our med-bay and we know you're a Lycan because were on Lycasan and also because of your little demonstration. All questions settled ? "

The boy nodded curtly observing each member of the crew before looking downward at his leg. Kanan smiled gently and looked into the boys blue eyes.

" Alright now its my turn, What's your name kid ? " the boy once again looked wary as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" why should I tell you "

" maybe because we saved your life and we told you ours ? Fair trade wouldn't you say " He smirked at the boy who bowed his head and sighed mumbling under his breath.

" Sorry kid didn't here you " He said on hand cupped over his ear, mocking the boy. The boy scowled at him and looked up with eyes that could turn water to ice.

" Ezra my name is Ezra " Ezra said as Kanan felt the boys anger fade, replaced by curiosity as he gazed at a talking Chopper. Kanan smiled and held out his hand gaining Ezra's attention.

" its nice to meet you Ezra " Ezra looked at him nervously before giving off a soft smile.

" Nice to meet you too Kanan "

He smiled feeling their connection when their hands shook, the force was rejoicing he was sure. He looked again at Ezra, the blue hair boy from his dream.

" I finally know his name " he thought

He knew the name of the boy that wormed his way into his heart from just seeing him in a dream, Made him want to find him and get to know him. Kanan looked into electric blue eyes and smiled in contentment. He found the boy, he found Ezra and he was determine to find out why the force brought the together.

" Well done " said a voice in his ear and he felt mirth, mirth in the force.

" Interesting "


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel : hiya Folks !

Ezra and Kanan : traitor !

Rebel : Hey listen ill explain all you need to know is someone stole my laptop and now I've jacked my brothers after he cane back from Japan ! ( I got Manga ! )

Ezra: I don't believe you but just get on with the story

Rebel : Right ! The quote last time was of Assassins Creed ! Now this quote. " Well that's not very nice I do believe you killed my hat "

Disclaimer : Does not own star wars rebels. Rebel does not own !

Chapter 2 (Of Karabast and Bonds ? )

Ezra looked around at the people surrounding him, there was a Mandalorin called Sabine with blue dyed hair and armor so colorful you would of thought her to be a walking target. A Lasat male, ( Zeb ) who looked to be quite intimidating and could certainly hold his own in a fight. He suppressed the urge to growl at the Lasat and tamed himself into submission.

" _no good to attack someone that could rip out your throat "_ he thought

He looked at the Twi'lek named Hera, she had twin head tails with spiraling patterns on them. She was also wearing a pilots suit and on her face was a motherly smile. He caught a whiff of her scent and blinked in confusion she was not a beta like the other two more like a cross between an omega and an Alpha's mate.

Then he looked to the smiling human, still grasping his hand. Kanan, the human, his scent just spoke leader, but when Ezra looked at him he didn't see much. Well he wouldn't be staying long enough to find out how this pack ticked. In a few hours his leg would be healed and he be on the first flight off this rust bucket.

He looked back at Kanan and frowned. Why did he feel calm around this human ? It was weird and his wild instincts were already jumping around in confusion but he couldn't help it he just felt… safe and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt safe. Ezra looked at their linked hands and blushed in embarrassment before looking up at the human and snapping.

" You can let go of my hand now " Kanan dropped his hand like it was fire and nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

" Sorry about that Kid " Kanan said, his teal eyes shining with mirth. The entire room was silent as the crew some how spoke telepathically with each other. Ezra had seen many packs do this but had never understood how they did it.

" Ezra " said the Twi'lek as he turned to her " How are you feeling ? "

" Fine, don't worry I'll be healed with in an hour and off your ship in no time "

" That's not why I asked- Wait, did you say that it would be healed within an hour ? " He nodded his head as he looked at the confused Twi'lek.

" But that's impossible " said the Mandalorin " A break like that would take weeks to heal ! "

He looked into her amber eyes, silently questioning if she was as dumb as she sounded. Kanan must of caught onto the look he was giving her because the human started laughing while looking at him fondly.

" fondly ? What ? " Ezra just shook his head, think it to be a trick of the light. Then he looked back at Sabine and sighed.

" Did you do any research on my planet or spices at all ? "

" of course, what kind of idiot doesn't research about an unknown planet "

" Apparently you " He said with a smirked and ducked his head when her fist came sailing through the air. Ezra looked back up, grinning, as Sabine furiously raised her fist again in warning.

" I'd be careful who you insult Kid, I could kick your ass out this ship while in mid-fight " He just rolled his electric blue eyes at her and smiled. When last had he antagonized someone… oh right about five hours ago and a burning side and broken leg was his " payment "

" Enough " said Hera as she looked between him and Sabine " Ezra would you kindly like to explain why your leg will be healed within the hour ? "

" Well if you did your acclaimed research- "

" Which we did " intercepted the Mandalorin with a glare.

" Then you would know " He started again " Lycans have advanced senses, along with healing. What would take an ordinary human weeks to heal will take my species an hour or two. That's why this " He pointed to his leg " will be healed within an hour "

" What else can your species do, other than heightened senses and speed healing ? "

Ezra looked to Kanan with suspicion, hesitantly hovering his hand over his energy slingshot. He caught Kanan's gaze again and suddenly felt a calm wash over him and his hand ( unknowingly ) drifted away from his wrist.

" _We are not a threat you can trust us "_

He unconsciously nodded and looked up at the human while rubbing the back of his head. Kanan smiled at him and nodded gesturing for him to speak.

" Unless a loth cats got your tongue " The human said with a laugh and Ezra folded his arms and huffed trying his best to not let a small smile show.

" Well – " but before he could tell them to mind their own business the droid that ( in his opinion ) had a really foul mouth came wheeling in with a holographic figure of a Troguta standing over him.

" This is Fulcrum calling Ghost, where are you ? " said the Troguta while looking straight at Hera with a questioning gaze.

" Ashoka ! " Hera said with an strained smile on her face that Ezra chalked up to the Twi'lek being mad. " Sorry we're gonna to be a little late we got caught up in a snow storm and one of Kanan's misadventures. "

" Hey ! " shouted Kanan as he smiled at the Twi'lek, the humans eyes playfully glaring at her.

Ezra looked curiously between them both before turning back toward the hovering figure. She hand head tails just like Hera but they were blue and white, she stood firm like an Alpha with her arms crossed. Her blue eyes screaming authority but there was and underlining gaze of compassion.

" So he went off again ? " Ashoka asked, a small smile playing on her lips. Hera nodded while Kanan just sighed mumbling about women and not all the time. Ezra looked at them not helping the small smile spreading on his face.

" Just sort out what ever Kanan's gotten you mixed up in and then report to rendezvous point. Fulcrum out "

The hologram disappeared and Chopper started grumbling to Hera about to something. Ezra then looked back to the rest of the crew, who were talking about the rendezvous point, he curiously looked at Kanan again and felt that same calm wash over him. Ezra didn't understand it, it made him want to stay close to the human like a cub would a…

" No ! " his mind screamed " Don't go there "

" Chopper could you display the map with the coordinates Ashoka gave us " asked Hera although Ezra got the feeling the Twi'lek was commanding and not asking. The droid rolled up to the center of the room ( which was to the left of his bed ) grumbled, and displayed a map of and extremely populated area one Ezra knew too well.

" _There rendezvous point is there !? What kind of insane people are they ! "_

" _Insane ? Really I always thought we were past that point_ " a voice chuckled inside his head and Ezra immediately jumped looking around until he caught Kanan's gaze. The human had a raised eyebrow and was facing him with his arms crossed. Ezra just stared, stultified as to how this human had spoken with him telepathically.

" Do you know this area Ezra ? " Kanan asked looking at him with a questioning gaze.

" Kanan ! " hissed Hera " You can't- "

" – Yes I know that place and I think your insane to even go within a ten mile radius of it "

" and why is that ? " Kanan asked walking toward Ezra looking at him this stern eyes. Ezra looked down trying to avoid the humans gaze. How the hell did this man make him feel like a cub being scolded by its pack.

" Kanan ? I don't think it's a good idea to bring the kid into this "

" Zeb " said Kanan turning around " he knows this area better than any of us which means we can get information on it before we show up and get cut down. "

" Still Kanan, he is just a child I can't have you bring him into our mission especially if he's injured "

Ezra looked at Hera then back at the map and cringed. Kanan had a point if he didn't tell them anything then they would definitely be cut down by the imperials in the area,. Or worse be captured. Ezra sighed cursing his hereditary sense of loyalty.

" Hera-"

" I'll help " he said gaining the entire crews attention " Not because I'm repaying you in anyway. I will help so that afterwards we can part as unlikely friends and never see each other again Deal ? "

" That's fine by me " exclaimed Zeb and Sabine in unison. Hera looked at him sadly but nodded and Kanan… Kanan was looking at him with a determined gaze, his fists clenched. Ezra looked at the human in confusion but quickly erased the image from his mind.

" Deal " said Hera " now can you stand Ezra ? "

Ezra smiled and jumped off the bed landing in a crouch on the ground with his eyes golden and a cocky smirk on his face. Kanan laughed while placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Looks like he can "

" Good " stated Hera as she went to pick up some clothing " Here go get changed the fresher is to your left Kanan go with him. "

Ezra looked at her in horror as Kanan nodded and put a hand on the small on his back and led him out of the med-bay. Ezra stood stiff while walking with the human but once again he felt the same calm wash over him, the calm that Kanan made him feel. Ezra stopped and looked at the human.

" How are you doing that ? "

" Doing what ? " asked Kanan with a knowing smile. Ezra glared at the human and tapped his head.

" talking inside my head, making me feel safe, How are you doing that ? "

Kanan smiled and just continued walking not even answering his question. Ezra scowled but followed the human to the fresher. Before he walked in Kanan grabbed his shoulder and Ezra turned to look at the man.

" Ezra " Kanan started " I will tell you soon as to why I can do certain things but not now, just be patient okay"

Ezra looked at him in confusion then shrugged " it really doesn't matter I was just wondering "

Kanan sighed and patted him on the back, making him flinch again, " go get changed kid before Hera-Hen gets worried and comes to find us "

" Hera-hen ? "

" Just go get changed kid " Kanan said with a smile and gave him a small push toward the door. Ezra just looked at the human, shook his head in confusion and walked into the fresher. As the door closed he looked down at the clothing in his hands, there was a pair of black pants and a blue skivvy maybe a few sizes to big for him. Ezra smiled with glee and quickly took of his shorts and holy shirt ( along with the bandages the wounds were already healed anyway ) and put on the long pants and warm skivvy. He hugged himself savoring the feeling of warmth that the clothes provided. Then he picked up his clothes and exited the fresher.

" Your done ? " asked Kanan as the man walked up to him. Ezra nodded and unconsciously took at step back from Kanan, his body tense. Kanan stopped walking toward him and sighed then waved his arm at Ezra.

" Come on kid "

Ezra ran to catch up to the human but still kept his distance, lost in his own thoughts as he followed Kanan to the cockpit. But before they entered the cockpit Ezra abruptly stopped in the hall way looking around left and right for something. He heard voices screaming at each other like they were… arguing. He quickly moved some hair away from his right ear and listened intently.

" Get back here You Karabasting Bucket of bolts ! I'll dismantle ya ! "

" Beeep, Beep, beeping beep Grumble ! " (1)

Ezra stared at the end of the hall way his face a muddle of confusion and irritation then he turned back to Kanan and pointed to the end of the hall.

" I think were about to have some company "

" Really who ? " asked Kanan

" The Lasat and the fowl mouthed rustbacket, their arguing and I think their coming this way " stated Ezra like it was obvious. He then stared down the hall hearing another roar flying through the air. Ezra covered his ears and scowled. Kanan just smirked and patted him on the back.

" You okay Kid ? "

" I will be once I tear out a few jugulars "

" Please don't kill anyone on my ship little Lycan. Good help is hard to replace "

Ezra and Kanan both turned around to see Hera and Sabine standing in the cockpit doorway. Both females had their arms crossed with amused smiles on their faces. Ezra looked at them both then at Kanan, who was smiling to.

" Hera has a point kid killing those two would do us no good so just ignore them "

Ezra just looked at them as if they were insane then covered his ears in pain as another scream from the troublesome duo echoed through the halls. Kanan looked down at him with worry before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into the cockpit.

" Hera please deal with them "

" Will do love " said the Twi'lek before the door closed blocking them from view. Ezra looked up at Kanan who was still holding onto him with a vice like grip. The man had a dark look in his eyes as he glared at the door, Ezra flinched, looked down, and tried to shuffle away from the enraged human but Kanan kept his grip firm.

" Are you alright Ezra ? " Kanan asked as he looked at him with worry

" I'm fine, now let go my shoulders there're sore enough as its is "

" What happened ? You looked like you were in pain ?"

Ezra growled as he still struggled to get Kanan off of him

" It was nothing, I have heightened hearing so the screaming sounded louder to me then it did for you, now let go " Ezra then pulled himself away from the human with jerk and backed away like a cornered animal. He glared at Kanan with golden eyes and stood ready to pounce. Kanan looked at his hands in disbelief before looking up at him and raising his hands up in surrender.

" Sorry Kid but just calm down "

Ezra growled again as he looked at Kanan with wary eyes and… suddenly felt his wariness and fear being soothed away replaced by a sense of calmness and trust.

" Please Ezra just calm down your safe "

He sighed and stood up straight his eyes flashing gold before going back to blue. He looked up at Kanan and the human sighed in relief before smiling at him. Ezra rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, he had almost lost control and turned back into the savage animal he once was, and that was something he ever wanted to become again.

" You good Kid ? " Ezra nodded and gave the man a small smile. He was smiling a lot today he noted.

" Ya I'm fine-"

" -Get in there right now we're late ! " shouted Hera as the cockpit doors opened and Zeb and chopper were pushed in, Sabine and Hera right behind them.

" Sorry were late Kanan, " said Hera as she glared at the troublesome two " now Chopper display that map "

The droid rolled forward and muttered something about Lasats and displayed the map of Ocomsrazer. A dangerous mountain range with an even more perilous cost but that was not the worst of it. The worst was the imperial slave ring set up in the small town call Ocomspoint. Imperials would sell " traitorous " lycans to off world buyers as every type of slave under the sun. Ezra cringed remembering a few close encounters he had, had with those imperials.

" Our rendezvous point is here " stated Hera as she pointed at the mountain range " and our only two options are to fly the Ghost overhead or hide the Ghost and walk through the town to the rendezvous point "

" You won't be able to fly overhead " Ezra stated while looking at the mountain range where the rendezvous point was.

" Why ? "

" The imperials they've got ties patrolling the area also there's a barrier around the point that fries any ship that doesn't have authorization trying to enter through above "

Kanan looked at the map hard the pointed at the entrance into the village " Then we go through the front Gate act as off world traders or something "

Hera nodded " that could work but what I'm wondering is why there is such a big imperial presence in one area "

Ezra growled and pointed to the middle of the town right by the landing bay for off world ships. The whole crew looked at him patiently while he circled the area.

" There is a salve ring in that area where imperials sell rebel Lycans to off world buyers as every kind of salve under the sun. The only way your going to get in is if you have bounty or you're a buyer wanting to buy a Lycan "

He looked up to see the crew all had dark faces and that the others were stealing sympathetic gazes at Hera. The Twi'lek was looking down her fists clenched. Ezra looked around with confusion wondering where all this silence had come from and why Hera looked like she was about to murder someone.

" Did I say something wrong ? " he asked with his head bowed.

Kanan looked at him with a kind gaze and put a hand on his shoulder while shaking his head. " you said nothing wrong Ezra slavery is just a sensitive topic for our crew "

" Oh " He said in complete understanding, slavery was never an easy topic for him but he didn't think other species would have a problem with it to. Ezra looked back at Hera, the Twi'lek was breathing deeply before looking up at him with a stained smile.

" Don't worry " she said " I'm fine "

" No your- "

" Drop it Kanan ! " screamed Hera as Kanan looked her way defiantly his fist clenched and jaw tight. When feeling the anger radiating from them both Ezra flinched and ducked away from the center of the room closing in on himself, his eyes flashing yellow.

" Hera- "

" Leave it Kanan "

" We will talk about this later Hera "

" We have a mission Jarrus please focus " Hera said anger underlining her voice.

Kanan sighed his frustration and anger hanging in the air, Ezra gulped feeling the humans anger wondering why no one else was effected by the mans fury. Ezra whimpered hiding himself from the man. Kanan suddenly stiffened and cautiously turned to look at him with shocked eyes but before the human could say anything Sabine spoke up.

" Let's get back to the mission please " she said her voice cold as she looked at Kanan. The man sighed and turned back to the map with the rest of the crew, the tension in the air slowly thinning. Kanan sighed again.

" So Kid " the man said looking at him with apologetic green-blue eyes " How are we going to get in "

Ezra slowly stood staying far away from the man as possible then looked at the map with the rendezvous point and the entrance. He then walked forward and stood next to Sabine rather than Kanan. He looked into the mans eyes and saw hurt but ignored it and looked at the map.

" W-well " He stuttered " We have to go through the entrance but you can't act as buyers it would be too suspicious if you came by foot and not ship so I guess you'd have to play bounty hunter. "

" And how in Force's name are we gonna play bounty hunter Kid " said Zeb with his arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow. Ezra growled at the Lasat before stepping back and allowing the familiar feeling of warmth and cold to overcome him. His eyes turned golden and silted, his legs grew hunched and his nails became claws then he felt his blood boil and he landed on all fours, in his Siberian Wolf form.

" Whoa ! " shouted Sabine with glee " now that's wicked "

" Ezra… " He turned his head to Kanan, seeing pain in his eyes as the human stared at his left side. Ezra looked at him with wary gold eyes before walking cautiously toward the human. He could feel the mans emotions as if they were his own, the human was still angry but his most prominent emotion was of worry and regret. He prowled forward until he was in front of Kanan, and lifted the mans hand with his snout and moved it to the scruff of his neck.

" Still Kid it doesn't explain how were going to get in as bounty hunters "

Ezra looked at the Lasat but before he could pounce he felt Kanan's hand tighten on his fur as the human made him feel clam again. He huffed and sat down next to Kanan yawning at Zeb showing the Lasat his teeth. Kanan smiled at him and despite not knowing why he beamed at the feeling of…belonging

" Actually Zeb " started Kanan as the human moved his hand to pet his head. " It does he's our bounty and where the hunters all we need is a lead and a muzzle and we'll look the part. "

Ezra flinched at the mention of muzzle but quickly covered up his discomfort when he felt Kanan's gaze on him.

" It's only one time " he thought " after this I'll never see a muzzle or this crew again "

He tried to not let that thought bother him too much.

" Well I could probably make a lead all we need is rope right ? "

" Yes and we have a muzzle already I'll just have to adjust the size " said Hera as she nodded her head to Sabine.

" Wait " said Zeb " why do we have a muzzle ? "

" do you really want us to answer that Zeb " said Sabine with a wicked shine in her eyes. Zeb gulped.

" Never mind "

" Good choice "

Ezra rolled his eyes at them both before lying down at Kanan's feet feeling quite comfortable in the mans presence. Kanan looked down at him and chuckled before looking back up at Hera. Hera was looking at him apologetically and nodded.

" Zeb, Sabine get what we need including my winter gear and Chopper set the coordinates " then like rushing wind itself Hera walked to the pilots seat and sat down starting up the Ghost, allowing it to hover over the ground before taking off smoothly. Ezra sat up and quickly stretched all fours before allowing a heat to over take him making him change back to his human form.

" Ezra " said Hera " do you know this area well "

" Like the back of my hand, we just need to play bounty at the gates once we're through I'll show you through to your rendezvous point and then we can part ways "

Hera nodded then turned to Kanan, who was looking the other way muttering something about " not on my watch ", Ezra raised a confused at the humans comment.

" Is he talking about me ? " he thought but his mind screamed back " Ha ! You wish why would anyone want to keep a filthy runt around anyway "

" Kanan I need you to pack a med-kit just incase one of use find trouble "

" Well " said Kanan " We're very good at that "

" You mean your very good at that Love, now go "

Kanan saluted, winked at him and left the cockpit and headed to the med-bay. Ezra just stared feeling a little lost without the presence of Kanan but quickly shook his head like a wet dog to get rid of that thought. As he shook his head he heard a giggle coming from Hera.

" Well I've never seen a humanoid act quite like dog " Hera said smiling at him " come sit down "

She turned back to flying the Ghost and Ezra looked at her cautiously before walking to the co-pilots seat and sitting down. He looked around at the ships controls in awe, there were so many controls that looked so confusing he wondered how Hera even knew them all.

" Alright everyone I've got what we need ! " shouted Sabine as she and Zeb walked into the cockpit with the makeshift lead and muzzle. Hera smiled while Ezra jumped up and paled.

" We will be at the landing point in a few minutes where's my winter gear ? "

" Right here " said the Mandalorin and she handed Hera her clothing. Ezra still stared at the death trap other humanoids called a muzzle his face pale his blue eyes mixing with gold.

" Its only one time I'll be fine "

" Where's Kanan ? "

" He should be back any minute now get suited up " Hera quickly set the ship on auto pilot and slipped her warm clothes over her pilots suit. Zeb and Sabine nodded and turned to him.

" So kid you going to do that freaky wolf thing again so I can put this muzzle on ya ? "

Ezra glared, his eyes a dangerous ice and his claws out ready to attack. Sabine backed off when she saw his anger but Zeb just scoffed and held up the muzzle.

" Come on kid I need to put this on ya " and the Lasat waved the muzzle in the air before smirking " unless the cubs scared of it. "

Ezra snapped. His eyes grew into molten gold orbs his fangs had grown and Zeb stumbled back at the raw will radiating of him.

" Shut it " He said " Or I'll tear your throat out "

Zeb gulped feeling the urge to look down and respect this kid with every fiber of his being. But the Lasat shook his head and was about to roar out in anger when Kanan burst into the room a frantic look on his face.

Ezra turned to him and immediately bowed his head ,calming himself , he would not challenge this packs Alpha even if the human was no threat to him. His Killer intent faded away along with his claws and fangs. Kanan looked at the crew then at him seeming to put two and two together. Kanan sighed.

" Give me the muzzle "

Zeb nodded and gave Kanan the muzzle, then the Lasat stood and walked to the back of the cockpit looking warily at Ezra. Ezra sighed and looked away from the staring eyes, his arms crossed. Kanan gripped the bridge of his nose with frustration.

" Hera are we at the landing point ? "

" Yes love were landing now "

" Everyone get to the cargo bay, Hera meet us there when your ready "

Sabine nodded and "gently " punched Zeb's to gain the Lasats attention. Zeb huffed and walked out of the cockpit the doors closing behind them. Kanan turned toward him.

" So I'm guessing you don't have good experiences with muzzles "

Ezra looked at the human as if he was the stupidest person in existence. Kanan saw the look and had a small smile on his face.

" I'll take that look as a No "

" Finally at lest your not completely stupid " He said while growling at the muzzle in Kanans hand.

" Ezra " Kanan started " I understand your afraid but I won't let anything hurt you. Even if that thing is a muzzle "

Ezra looked down not wanting to look at the human but then a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and was compelled to look up into the human Alpha's eyes.

" I promise Ezra, nothing will hurt you " Kanan said, the fond look from before shinning in his eyes.

Ezra sighed. He felt calm again, he trusted this human. Kanan looked at him like he was… a person and not a outcast. And even though he would never admit it Ezra liked being a person again. He took a step back from Kanan and allowed heat and cool to overcome him, Ezra then knelt down and transformed into his wolf form.

" Thank you Ezra " Kanan said " Now I promise this won't hurt and the minute we find cover I'll take it off okay "

He nodded and ( even if he flinched ) allowed Kanan to put the muzzle on him. The metal was holding down his tongue while the other piece was keeping him from opening his mouth. Ezra whimpered but stopped when he felt a hand rub his fur.

" Its alright little Lycan we promise " said Hera as she pet him. He looked at her then at Kanan. Both of them we're smiling and he nodded and walked forward. Kanan caught up to him holding the scruff of his neck while Hera walked beside the human. The three of them dropped into the cargo hold where Sabine and Zeb where waiting.

" Everyone ready ? " asked Hera and the crew nodded.

" Sabine can I have the lead " Kanan asked and the Mandalorin handed him a piece of long rope. Kanan knelt down beside him and tied the rope around his neck ( a little to tight for his liking ) and grabbed the end of the makeshift lead. Ezra whimpered.

" Sorry " said Kanan's voice inside his head as he loosened the lead.

" Its fine " he responded automatically and felt the humans surprised through a… Force of some kind. He looked into the humans teal eyes and felt something snap into place, like a connection.

Kanan looked at him in shock before shaking his head and ruffling the fur on Ezra's head with a beaming smile. Ezra looked confused at the human and shook his hair back into place.

" I'll just mess it up again "

" How are you doing this ? "

" I'll tell you later "

Ezra huffed and walked toward the exit pulling a tripping Kanan along. The human almost fell on his face but was able to keep his balance. Hera giggled while He sent Kanan a smug look ( well as smug as a wolf could look )

" Ha Ha very funny kid " Kanan said as the human rolled his eyes.

" It is " he replied over their… whatever it was " Now come on "

" alright Kid, everyone let's go "

Hera nodded and told Chopper to open the ramp via com-link. When the ramp opened the icy wind hit them dead on and they all pulled their jackets tighter, especially Hera who was cursing under her breath. Ezra lifted his head, observed the softly falling snow then he pulled Kanan out of the ship, the crew following behind them.

The white powder under his paws was cold but refreshing, being cooped up inside had never been his strong point even if his mother had raised him as a tame. Ezra looked around at the crew and silently laughed at Hera who was stumbling through the snow. Kanan laughed with him.

" so Captain Syndulla how you doing on the Ice ball "

" Keep walking love wouldn't want you to fall face first in the snow "

" Is that a threat ? "

" Yip "

" Hera ? " asked Sabine " How far are we "

Ezra snorted at that ridiculous question and rolled his eyes when he felt Sabine glaring a hole at the back of his head.

" No need for you comments Cub "

Ezra suddenly slowed his pace and started to walk in front of a smug Sabine. The Mando was holding her head up, thinking she got the last word but as she took a step she bumped into something warm and furry, lost her balance and fell face first in the snow. Ezra howled in amusement and the rest of the crew laughed with him.

Sabine stood up quickly with an embarrassed smile on her face. Ezra looked at her expectantly.

" Fine , I deserved that but I'll get you next time kid "

He just rolled his golden eyes at her and bumped her leg telling her to keep walking. Sabine smirked and turned to walk, dusting snow off her person. Ezra rolled his molten gold eyes at her and pulled the leash gesturing for Kanan to walk forward. The human nodded and walked beside him while Zeb and Hera walked beside Sabine.

They continued to walk across the froze ground ( Hera grumbling ever so often) until they could see the mountain range of Ocomsrazer and before it the village gates of Ocomspoint. Hera suddenly held up her hand signaling for the crew to stop, then she turned to him and knelt.

" Ezra I need you to act injured and drugged can you do that ? "

He nodded and lifted up his previously injured leg and tired to make his footwork look as dizzy as a wolf on death sticks, hey its not like he hasn't been drugged before. Hera smiled him then stood up lifting her hood over her lekku, the others followed suit. Kanan looked down at him with worry but Ezra quickly shook his

Head.

" _Focus_ " he barked and Kanan nodded pulling a little to hard on the leash in Ezra's opinion.

They walked forward ( well they did , he limped a injured hare) until the stood by the gates waiting for the bucket heads to let them enter. Hera turned to them.

" Don't speak until spoken to alright, we all know the drill just be careful "

" Don't worry Hera we will be fine, I – " Ezra turned his head toward the gate a muffled growl gaining Kanan and the crews attention. The wooden doors opened and there stood a familiar imperial face, his sideburns even more pronounced than usual and his badge signifying ISB rank was shining in the dusk sun. Agent Kallus turned to the and motion his hand for them to follow him.

" Karabast " Muttered Zeb and Ezra couldn't agree more.

xXx


End file.
